Guilty Concious
by slave4kai
Summary: Ryou becomes traumertised after seeing a horrible crime and begins to blame himself, soon thinking about suicide. Yaoi BxR MxM BxM COMPLETE!
1. Shock

heya! here with yet another fic, but this time its none other than Yu Gi Oh!!

its only the first chapter so sorry if it isnt that WOW! but... er... yeah, read and review please

**

* * *

**

**GUILTY CONCIOUS**

**Chapter 1 – Shock**  
  
"HEY GIVE THAT BACK RYOU!" the Egyptian hikari called while chasing said teen around the living room, trying desperately to get his Rod.  
  
"Nope!" the white haired angel shouted back, diving over the couch to dodge Malik's reaching grasp. Landing on Bakura's lap, who rolled his eyes at the young light sprawled across him.  
  
"Bakura hold him!" Malik ordered while he to struggled over the couch.  
  
A smirk soon appeared over the dark's face and Ryou instantly recognized the look. But before he could even think about going anywhere, Bakura had him round the waist holding him still and letting Malik tickle him.  
  
"No! Stop! I give up!" Ryou shouted between laughs, "Take it! Please! I surrender!" he squirmed in his dark's grasp, wriggling his hips from side to side trying to break free.  
  
Marik sat opposite the three, watching with an amused smile, but feeling quite sorry for Ryou, "Malik-kun don't you think you've tortured him enough?" he said between chuckles.  
  
Malik turned his head towards his Yami to reply, and Ryou saw this as an advantage and he threw the Millennium Rod to Marik who jumped slightly as he saw it flying towards him, but caught it, none the less, between his fingers.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Good catch," he said while letting go of Ryou's waist, but he remained on him, "Er... you can go if you like..."  
  
Ryou responded by shaking his head and snuggling up to Bakura's chest, clutching his shirt, purring softly.  
  
"Or not," Marik added a soft smile across his face as his own light sat on the floor between his legs, leaning against the chair he was sitting on and he ran his hands softly through Malik's pale blonde hair, twisting it through his fingers.

The four had been sitting in Ryou's house all day, just having plain and simple fun together, not a care in the world and not a soul to tell them they couldn't.   
  
"I'm hungry..." Malik stated out of the blue.  
  
"And me," Marik added looking up, "How bout take away for supper?"  
  
Bakura lifted up his light's chin, their eyes meeting, "How bout it?" he said softly a smile creeping its way over his face from looking at the beautiful teen in his arms.   
  
Ryou's cheeks turned a pale red, "Hmm... Yeah, I'd like that... and I'll go get it if you like," he said jumping off Bakura's lap.  
  
"Ryou, its getting dark you're not going out alone," Bakura replied standing up and stretching his arms.  
  
"Yeah, anything could happen Ryou-kun," Malik said as he climbed up onto Marik's lap, being greeted by a soft tender kiss.  
  
"No its fine, and I can cut through the alley so I'll be gone for only a short while... ok?"  
  
Bakura glanced over to Marik, "Let the kid go, he'll be ok Baku," he said after pulling his lips away from Malik's.  
  
Ryou nodded and ran upstairs to change from being in his pyjamas all day, soon returning with tight, black leather trousers, a pure white shirt buttoned to the top two, showing off some of his perfectly toned chest and a night blue denim jacket over the top with the collar pulled up.  
  
Marik smirked at Bakura, nodding in a gesture for him to look behind him.  
  
Ryou saw Marik staring at him, "What?" he asked childishly as his dark turned round and saw his magnificence.  
  
"R... Ryou..." Bakura's mouth dropped open as he stared in lust and desire at his light, wanting nothing more to grab him in his arms and kiss him all over.  
  
"What?" the angel asked again.  
  
Malik smiled happily from Marik's lap as he watched the two.   
  
"Just... wow..." Bakura said causing him to blush madly as he made his way to Ryou and wrapping an arm round the light's waist and burying his face into his soft white locks. "Be careful ok... your bound to get some attention looking that hot at this time..."  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou said pushing his shoulders back, his face hinted with a pale red.  
  
"What? Its true... and you know it... now go on, get going..." the Yami edged his light on after kissing him gently and lovingly on his forehead.  
  
"Bye guys!" Ryou called as he stepped through the front door, he looked at the golden sun slowly turning to a hypnotising red as it sank into the horizon like a falling leaf in early autumn.

* * *

"Thank you," Ryou said happily as he handed the money over to the pretty woman behind the counter and he took the carrier bag of food with a soft smile on his face. He walked through the door back onto the street, "that's weird..." Ryou said to himself, when he came in the sun was barley set, but now the sky was velvet blue, and the odd star scattered here and there. He walked with one hand in his pocket and one clutching the bag, peering over his shoulder as he went, the eerie feeling of being watched growing on the teen.  
  
Ryou soon came to the alley, which would cut the journey in half, but the dark shadows that loomed inside made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Why did I come alone... why.... wait nothing's going to happen... I go through this alley all the time he said to himself as he took a deep breath and began to walk through it.  
  
_You're not alone..._  
  
Bakura's voice echoed through Ryou's mind, then he remembered the mind link.  
  
_Oh thank you Baku..._  
  
_Its ok... now just keep going I'm here with you_   
  
Ryou nodded to himself and picked up the pace, soon coming to a slow jog through the twisting and turning alley way, going off in all directions.  
  
"AHHHH! NO! PLEASE DONT! NOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
Ryou stopped dead in his tracks as a female scream filled his surroundings.  
  
_What was that?!_ Ryou asked Bakura through his mind as he edged closer to the call for help.  
  
_Don't know... see what it is Ryou-kun... but be careful please...   
_  
Ryou felt a shot of courage go through him knowing that his Yami was always with him. The white haired teen stepped up against the wall, which led round to the scream, he peeped his head round the corner, his mouth dropping as the sight in front of him.  
  
Kneeling down on the glass-covered floor, her knees and legs badly cut was a black haired woman, clutching a toddler about 3 or 4 years old. The child's eyes were wide open and only when Ryou noticed that there was no colour or pupil did he realise the child was dead.  
  
_Oh my Ra..._   
  
_Ryou what is it?_   
  
Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth in shock; a single tear dripped from his eye and fell to the floor.  
  
There were two men, both hooded and cloaked, one with a knife the other with a metal pole, and the two wore a similar smirk of satisfaction.  
  
"Please! Don't... SOMEONE HE-" the woman was cut off by the man on the right smacking her across the head with the pole, knocking her down on all fours.  
  
The woman's body jerked as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.  
__

_Ryou what's the matter...answer me! _ Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's mind, he tried to reply, but no words could be said or thought with this in front of him.  
  
"Aiyko get up you slut!" the other man shouted at her, kicking her in the chest to force her up, and she let out another scream of pain, "bet you wont think about screwing someone else while your with me now will ya?" he kicked her again but this time round the face, "but... how will you do it, you know... being dead and all..." he added sarcastically, causing the other attacker to laugh.  
  
"Please! Josuke! I swear I won't! Please... I... I'll do anything you want!" Aiyko pleaded as tears streamed down her eyes and her bloody hands still clutched the dead child.  
  
_Ryou speak to me for Ra's sake!_   
  
Ryou stepped out from behind the wall so he could see more clearly, totally ignoring Bakura yelling in his mind. His eyes locked onto Aiyko and he instantly saw the fear over flowing in her.  
  
"Please Josuke! Don't kill me!" she begged again bringing her head up to look at him but stopped halfway when her and Ryou's eyes met.  
  
His eyes widened when he realised that she had saw him; he swallowed hard trying desperately to think of what to do.  
  
_RYOU ANSWER ME! _ Bakura called again, his voice filled with concern for his light.  
  
Aiyko stared at Ryou, her eyes praying for his help, "Please... help me..." she said silently, but he heard it loud and clear.  
  
Ryou stepped forward towards her, he couldn't.  
  
"Right... got any last words?" Josuke snapped at her, yanking her head up by her long black hair, but her eyes remained on Ryou.  
  
_RYOU! RYOU!_   
  
"N... no..." she whispered and looked up at him to see him raising the knife, "For god's sake help me!" she screamed ragging her hair from his grip and looking directly at Ryou, "PLEASE HE- AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Her cry for help was cut short from Josuke stabbing her several times in the chest, blood oozing everywhere as he continued to lash out onto the screaming woman, her body jerking every time the blade was thrust in and out of her.  
  
Ryou watched everything in silence; he looked at Aiyko in the eyes and watched them roll back into her head as the life seeped out of her.  
  
_Ryou for fuck's sake talk to me!_

He ran.

* * *

wahey first chapter done and dusted hope you liked it... so ... tell me what you think!! 

S4K


	2. Guilt

Heya, back with the next chapter but I'm affraid the one after this might not come so quick because I have to finish the other one for Tortured....

But anyway, hope you like it

* * *

**Translations:**

Daijobu desu - it's ok

Nani - what

Iie - no

Hai – yes  
  
**Chapter 2 – Guilt  
**  
Bakura paced backwards and forwards with worry, left to right, right to left, and Marik and Malik both watching him, filled with concern.  
  
"Is he answering?" Marik asked.  
  
"No!" the frustrated dark shouted, not controlling his emotions very well.  
  
"Calm down Bakura-sama... I'm sure Ryou-chan is just fine," Malik said softly and he wrapped his arms round Bakura's waist to comfort him.  
  
Bakura tensed as he returned the embrace to Malik, "I should've never let him go alone at this hour... if something's happened to him I'd kill myself..." he muttered under his breath, running his hand through Malik's hair, he responded with a soft purr.  
  
"He's fine Kura-chan, I promise Ryou will be back any second now and you'll see that he's just fine," Marik said reassuringly to his fellow dark.   
  
"Maybe... I'm going outside to wait for him..." and at that the worried Bakura stepped out the front door and out onto the street, waiting for his love to return.

* * *

Ryou ran as fast as he could through the winding alley way back to the house, a new tear falling from his eyes every now and then, he had left the bag with the food back where Aiyko was. He could still hear the woman screaming and even though he knew it was only in his head, the sound of Aiyko's death seamed real.  
  
The white haired teen sprinted round the last corner and the house was in his sight, as well as Bakura.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled and he flung his arms round his Yami in a tight embrace, his eyes bursting into tears like a fallen dam.

"Oh thank Ra your ok!" Bakura cooed and picked up Ryou in his arms, holding him close as the light buried his head into his thick white locks.  
  
"Bakura it was horrible! So horrible! I wanted to help her but I couldn't! And the child! Now she's dead! I'm so sorry!" Ryou cried harder, speaking very fast as Bakura carried him into the house, greeted by their very worried friends.  
  
"Ryou your ok..." Malik whispered, but seeing the tears flow down his cheeks soon changed his mind that the young light was anything but ok.  
  
Bakura sat down on the couch and clutched his light tightly, whispering words of love and comfort into his ear. "Now Ryou... what happened out there? You never answered me, I haven't been that worried in all my life."  
  
"I... I'm sorry Bakura-sama, I didn't mean to worry you... But what I saw shocked me... and its all my fault she's dead!" the angel's voice trailed off as he cried, trying his utter hardest to block the murderous images from his youthful and fragile mind.  
  
"Dead? Who's dead? Ryou this could be serious!" Marik leaned forward on the chair and pulled Malik towards him  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"It's ok Ryou, take as long as you need..." Bakura whispered, gently stroking his fingers through Ryou's hair to comfort him.  
  
"I... saw a woman in the alley..." he muttered, "a...and there were two men... beating and hurting her... she was called A... Aiyko and she had a dead child in her arms..." Ryou bit his lip to hold back even more tears.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened as he listened closely to his light, sympathy and sorrow growing on him.  
  
"T...then the man, Josuke... h... he hit her really hard and then s... she saw me and asked for my help... but I just couldn't... and they killed her, it's all my fault!" Ryou shouted out the last few words, breaking down into more tears, clinging tightly to his Yami.   
  
"Nani?" Marik swallowed hard.  
  
"Shhhh... Daijobu desu Ryou-kun... Daijobu desu..." Bakura could feel his own eyes begin to fill up; the thought of his Ryou having to see someone's death killed him inside.  
  
Tears continued to run down Ryou's face like a tiny river of sorrow and pain. The screams still haunted his mind, the guilt he felt getting stronger within him.  
  
"It's all my fault! She's dead because of me!" Ryou shouted his voice muffled from being buried by Bakura's shirt.  
  
"Iie Ryou-kun... it's not your fault... you could've died if you tried anything," Malik said softly as he crawled along the floor to the couch, and he took Ryou's shaking hand in his.  
  
"B... but at least she would've lived! And the child..."  
  
"The child was already dead Ryou-chan... Even if you did help, nothing could've been done about that..." Marik said a very sympathetic glint in his eyes as he spoke, and then looked over at the silent Bakura, his chocolate eyes clamped shut, but tears still managed to escape and fall down his pale face.  
  
Ryou quickly placed a soft kiss on Bakura's lips before climbing off of him.  
  
"R... where are you going?" the dark asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"I'm... going to bed..." he replied and Bakura stood up, "... alone..." Ryou added and walked upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Malik... go on..." Marik nodded in a gesture for Malik to go see if he could clam down the traumatised light. Taking the signal Malik left the room after Ryou.

* * *

Ryou sat against the wall opposite the window in his room, crying, as he hugged his knees close to his body. The guilt getting stronger and stronger inside of him, and still her screams remained, imbedded in his mind.  
  
The silver moon shone beams of pure light through the window onto Ryou's pale face, tinted like early spring still clinging to winters chill. His sun-kissed brown eyes didn't hold their usual glow of purity and love, they were now dull and lifeless, and the pain and guiltiness clearly visible as the river of sorrow flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"I wanted to help...," he whispered silently to himself, but his words soon halted as a slight tapping began on his door.  
  
"Ryou-chan... Can I come in?" Malik's soft innocent voice asked from outside the room.  
  
"No Malik... I want to be alone..."  
  
"But... being alone when something like this has gone on... I'm sure you could use some company..." Malik continued to persuade Ryou to let him in.  
  
"Maybe... but still... I want to sleep anyway... good night Malik-chan," Ryou ushered quickly as he stumbled onto his bed, lying on his front.  
  
"Good night... Ryou-kun..." Malik trailed off as he stood up and slipped into his own room next door.  
  
Ryou rested for a while, wishing he had Bakura to snuggle up against like he always did. Craving his tender voice, his words of love, and the warmth of his touch against his skin.  
  
"I'm sorry Aiyko..." he murmured to himself as he drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Marik and Bakura had both fallen asleep in each others comforting arms, and where tears had fallen, were still visible on Bakura's soft, pale cheeks as he lay dreaming in Marik's arms."No... Please! Leave her alone!" Ryou tossed and turned in his sleep, biting his lips from the terrible images he was seeing in the nightmare, "Please!" he shouted again in his sleep. Then suddenly he froze, no sound, no movement, the only thing to show the pain Ryou was feeling was his grip on the sheets, his knuckles white from the force he was using. The angel's breath picked up, became irregular, quick and uneven, his grip increased, sweat dripping from his forehead.  
  
"NOOOO!" Ryou sat up instantly, extremely out of breath, and the back of his neck dripping with sweat.  
  
He cursed himself as he layback down and tried to get back to sleep... but to no avail he was too awake, and his mind filled with too much emotion. His head stung violently as he clamped his eyes shut.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"N... no..." she whispered and looked up at him to see him raising the knife, "For god's sake help me!" she screamed ragging her hair from his grip and looking directly at Ryou, "PLEASE HE- AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Her cry for help was cut short from Josuke stabbing her several times in the chest, blood oozing everywhere as he continued to lash out onto the screaming woman, her body jerking every time the blade was thrust in and out of her.  
  
Ryou watched everything in silence; he looked at Aiyko in the eyes and watched them roll back into her head.  
  
_Flashback Finish_  
  
The white haired teen's eyes shot open again, his mind still plagued with pictures he'd kill to get rid of.  
  
He rubbed his eyes harshly, letting out a depressed sigh, "It was all my fault..." he said quietly to no one but himself and the up most guilt he had ever felt came rushing to him, filling every corner of his mind, infecting his thoughts with blame and hate towards himself.  
  
"It was my fault..."

* * *

Finished.... that was a bit long hehehe, oh well

Hope you happy people liked it, please read and review

S4K


	3. A Way Out

Soooo sorry I took so long to update! Major writers block, but finally got the ideas I was looking for so hope you all like it, please read and review, and of course... enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Way Out**  
  
Ryou buttoned up his jeans and pulled on a black shirt leaving it open and slowly made his way downstairs, walking on his tiptoes to make each step silent. He eventually got to the bottom of the stairs and unknowing to him, deep purple eyes were watching his every move from their room.  
  
The white haired teen crept passed Bakura and Marik who were still sprawled over one another, sleeping peacefully, their breaths deep and slow. The handle on the front door creaked as Ryou turned it and slipped out into the early hours of the morning. The warm breeze wrapping around his body.

* * *

Back at the house Malik had seen Ryou leave and knew exactly where he was going, the same place he always goes when something's on his mind, the same place where he had controlled Joey a couple of years back... the harbour.  
  
Malik wanted to go after him, but he knew too well that Ryou would want to be alone right now. The blonde quietly stood up and went over to his window and glared out into the night, "I'll just let Bakura know where he is..." he whispered to himself and stepped through his bedroom door down to Bakura and Marik.

* * *

Ryou walked with his hands in his pockets and head down. The soft wind blowing his hair freely across his face, covering his eyes as he went.  
  
The night was calm and the streets were empty on the way to the harbour, but an eerie feeling hung over Ryou like he was being followed. He picked up his pace slightly, looking over his shoulder every now and then.  
  
He soon came to the harbour and he walked down the small jetty, which stretched out above the calm sea. The teen sat down on the edge of the jetty, letting his legs hang over as the light mist of the sea gently hit him, making his skin have a slight glow in the moon light.  
  
Ryou hated the thoughts going through his mind, the images and screams still painted on his eyes and no matter how hard he tried to rub them out, the pictures became clearer and the sounds louder.  
  
He put his head in his hands, shutting his eyes hard as the guilt continued to glide over him, sinking deep into his mind and soul, the hate he now felt towards himself getting stronger by the second.  
  
"Why didn't I help her?" Ryou asked himself quietly, "she's dead because of me..." he bit his lip in thought, clamping his eyes shut.

__

_Flashback_

Kneeling down on the glass-covered floor, her knees and legs badly cut was a black haired woman, clutching a toddler about 3 or 4 years old. The child's eyes were wide open and only when Ryou noticed that there was no colour or pupil did he realise the child was dead.  
  
_Oh my Ra..._   
  
_Ryou what is it?_ Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth in shock; a single tear dripped from his eye and fell to the floor.  
  
There were two men, both hooded and cloaked, one with a knife the other with a metal pole, and the two wore a similar smirk of satisfaction.  
  
"Please! Don't... SOMEONE HE-" the woman was cut off by the man on the right smacking her across the head with the pole, knocking her down on all fours.  
  
The woman's body jerked as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

_ Flashback Finish_

"Argh!" Ryou gasped in pain as his eyes shot open, his breathing pattern very uneven from the vision he had just seen. "Why won't I forget about it?!" he shouted at himself.  
  
Chocolate eyes gazed at Ryou from a distance, white bangs blowing carelessly across his face as he watched his light with concern. Bakura came from around the corner of the small building and began to make his way over to Ryou, his movements silent and unnoticeable.  
  
"I know your there Baku..." Ryou said softly not turning round to look at his dark, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Bakura froze a couple of feet behind him, tilting his head slightly in confusion, "You've never seen me coming before Ryou-koi..." he said smiling softly as he walked over to him and sat to his side, straight away pulling his light closer.  
  
"Yeah well..." Ryou replied lazily, his voice seeming somewhat different.  
  
"Ryou what's wrong?" Bakura asked as he put his arm round said teen's shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong? Someone's dead because of me... it's my fault," more tears began to flow down his cheeks like a tiny river of sorrow and guilt.  
  
"It's not your fault, what could you do? If you helped her they could've well killed you too..." the Yami took his light in his arms in a loving embrace.  
  
Ryou's body tensed as he didn't return the affection to his other half, "I'm sorry Bakura... can we go home please?" he asked softly as the tears finally halted.  
  
The white haired Yami removed his hold on Ryou, feeling rejected and hurt, his eyes almost filling up with tears of his own, but he nodded none the less, "Of course Ryou-koi..." he said wiping his eyes as he stood up, bringing Ryou with him.  
  
Bakura and Ryou walked in silence back to their home, the occasional rustle of the trees being the only sound around them.  
  
Bakura walked slowly along side his light, every now and then glancing over at him and seeing the sad expression printed on his face, his eyes not showing their usual glow of energy and happiness. But instead they showed hurt and pain, suffering. A sight Bakura had hoped he would never have to see again.  
  
The young light shuddered slightly crossing his arms as he went. His head lowered to stare at the cold wet floor, deep in thought as he turned the corner to his house.  
  
_I just want to kill myself... I don't deserve to live..._ Ryou thought to himself, not realising he had thought it through the mind link.  
  
Instantly Bakura took hold of Ryou's hand and looked at him directly in the eyes, "Please tell me you didn't mean that Ryou-kun..." his voice was no longer strong and bold, but merely a whisper in Ryou's ears.  
  
"I don't know Bakura-koi... maybe I did mean it..." Ryou pulled his hand back and sighed heavily.  
  
"Ryou you're not being yourself anymore," the worried dark replied.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Kura..." Ryou sighed again and walked off ahead of Bakura, and straight into the house where he was greeted by Malik and Marik.  
  
"RYOU!" they both shouted together.  
  
"Oh my god I was so worried!" Marik said happily giving Ryou a hug, ignoring the fact that Ryou didn't hug him back.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen him pacing, but anyways Ryou, you alright?" Malik asked with a beaming smile across his face.  
  
The said teen nodded slightly, "Fine..." he said as he wriggled out of Marik's grip, and walked slowly upstairs, no one noticing that he picked up Bakura's penknife on his way.  
  
Within seconds of this, Bakura came through the front door a saddened look on his face as he shut the front door behind him.  
  
"Kura what's wrong?" Malik asked hugging said dark around the waist.  
  
"Ryou basically said he wanted to kill himself..." Bakura replied softly, almost in tears as he hugged the young light back.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marik said suddenly his eyes widening.  
  
"Shhhh!" Malik hushed his dark to lower his voice.  
  
Malik let go of Bakura and Marik stepped forward taking his hand, leading him over to the sofa and sat him down.  
  
"What happened?" the other Yami asked.  
  
Bakura sighed heavily before answering as he watched Malik perch on the chair opposite him, "We... were walking back home from the harbour and-"  
  
"The harbour?!" Marik butted in.  
  
"Marik shut up! Let him speak!" Malik pouted at his Yami.  
  
"Anyway... we were walking back, neither one of us speaking and he thought something, and didn't realise he had said it through our mind link..." the white haired dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What did he say... well, think?" Marik asked softly.  
  
"He said, I just want to kill myself... I don't deserve to live... then I asked him if he really meant it and he replied with, I don't know Bakura- koi... maybe I did mean it... and that was it..." he put his head in his hands taking deep breaths.  
  
"It'll be ok Kura..." Marik cooed, putting his arm round his fellow dark.  
  
"No... No it won't. He's acting different, way to different and I think he might actually try to do it... all this about that stupid woman is messing up his head..." Bakura cursed himself, "...It's my fault anyway, I let him go alone, if I went with him then he wouldn't have gone through that fucking alley and saw all that shit!" he stood up suddenly and went over to the window, staring outside into nothingness.  
  
"Malik go check on Ryou..." Marik whispered and his light went off to said teen's room.  
  
"Bakura don't go blaming all of this on yourself... it's no one's fault," Marik said calmly, walking over to Bakura, wrapping his arms round his waist from behind and resting his head on the other Yami's shoulder. "Things like that just happen... no one means them too... and I'm sure Ryou- kun will be better sooner than you think."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Ryou was sitting on the edge of his bed, Bakura's penknife tight in his grip, already stained with crimson blood from the straight cut that was now up the inside of his left arm.  
  
"Why was it me? Why did I have to see it... it's my fault... all my fault..." he muttered to himself, his hands shaking violently, not knowing Malik was sitting outside the door listening to every word.  
  
"She's dead... she shouldn't be... why did I have to see it?" Ryou continued to ask himself questions and put himself down more and more as he held the blade to his wrist, his whole body shaking from the stampede of emotion racing through him, and he knew he no longer had control over them. "I hate myself! I deserve to die!"  
  
Outside, Malik was listening and growing more concerned. The worried light stumbled to his feet and ran downstairs.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura!" Malik called as he ran down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing said dark's hand and pulling him to the staircase.  
  
"Malik what's wrong?" asked Marik following close behind.  
  
"It's Ryou, he's in his room talking to himself... saying he deserves to die..." the young light replied with a very worried expression oh his face.  
  
Bakura's eye's widened and he knew straight away what Ryou was thinking about doing to himself, he pulled his hand away from Malik, sprinting straight upstairs to his love's room.  
  
"Ryou open this door now!" Bakura ordered twisting the handle from left to right.  
  
Inside the room, Ryou's possessed glare shot upward and stared at the door, tears flowing down his cheeks as a waterfall of emotion.  
  
"NO!" the light shouted back, the blade still pressed against his pale, shaking wrist.  
  
"Ryou please! Don't do anything stupid... please open the door..." Bakura begged putting his hand flat up against the door.  
  
Marik's eye's widened and he spun round to Malik, "Pick the lock... now!" he said, more of an order, but Malik nodded his head quickly and ran to the room next door. Soon coming back with an un-folded paperclip and instantly shoved it into the lock in an attempt to open the door.  
  
Ryou heard the tiny clicks and turns of the paperclip, "Don't you dare pick that lock Bakura!"  
  
"It's me not Bakura..." Malik replied, biting his lip in concentration.  
  
Bakura didn't move his hand from the door, his eyes filling up with tears, "Please Ryou... don't do anything you'll regret..."  
  
"I don't plan on regretting it Baku... I've got your penknife in here and I'm about to slit my wrists!" Ryou screamed back, tears streaming down his face, fear, anger, hate, guilt galloping through his mind and body.  
  
Both Bakura and Marik shot their stare over their shoulders at the small table at the end of the stairs, both of them seeing the penknife was no longer there.  
  
"Malik hurry the fuck up," Marik hissed to his light, who replied by nodding his head and turning the paperclip again.  
  
"Ryou-koi please! Don't do it... please! For Ra's sake don't!" Bakura pleaded hitting the door with his fist.  
  
"Why not? Someone is dead because of me! The only way I can stop feeling so guilty is if I'm dead myself!"  
  
"Why? Because I need you Ryou! You die then I die Ryou... and you know that!" Bakura shouted back, tears now running down his cheeks.  
  
"Done it!" Malik called randomly and he twisted the handle, the door swinging open. Revealing Ryou sitting on his bed, a bloody arm and like he said, the knife to his wrist. Bakura instantly went into the room stopping as soon as his eyes locked onto his crying light. "Ryou... give me the knife..." he said calmly, his voice shaking from fear and worry.  
  
The said teen shook his head and crawled back on the bed, pressing the blade harder to his skin, but still not cutting through.  
  
"Ryou-koi... please... don't do it, I need you..."  
  
"That's all you care about! You don't want me here for me, you only want me here so you'll be ok!" Ryou broke down into more tears as he reformed his grip on the handle, ready to cut...

* * *

Dum dum dummmmmm!! Hehehe, evil place to end this chapter ne? But I hope you liked it and I promise I won't take as long as I did to update again.

R&R

**S4K**


	4. A Minute Alone

I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long!! Been really busy and I got grounded from the net o.O my apologies!!

But...

Here it is!!! The final chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Minute Alone**

Ryou's hand was shaking vigorously as he gripped the blade tighter.  
  
"Please Ryou... I need you because... because, I love you..." Bakura whispered softly to his light, tears running down his cheeks at the fear of losing his Ryou.  
  
The white haired light's eyes began to tear once again at his words. He wanted to cut his wrist so much but something was stopping him from doing it, but something else was stopping him from moving the blade.   
  
"Ryou please... don't... we all need you here," Malik added coming from behind Bakura and kneeling down at his feet.  
  
"Yes... all of us... so... drop the knife Ryou-kun," Marik said calmly, his eyes wide.   
  
"Please Ryou, I need you," Bakura added again.  
  
"No you don't... you want me to stay here for you..."  
  
"I want you here because I love and need you..." Bakura stated.  
  
"That's all you care about..." Ryou replied.  
  
"I care about you,"  
  
"No you don't! You only want me here for you! I know you too well Kura! You hate me!" Ryou shouted out of the blue, teary eyed.  
  
Bakura took another step forward, biting his lip, ignoring what Ryou had said to him, "Give it to me Ryou..." he said holding out his hand, now also slightly shaking.  
  
Said teen replied by shaking his head, and backing away on the bed, pressing the blade harder to his pale skin.  
  
"I can't Kura... it's the only way..." he whispered, his voice weak.  
  
"The only way for what?" Bakura questioned, once again stepping closer to his light in a hope of being able to take the blade from him.  
  
"To repay her!" Ryou snapped bitterly, a whole new side of him surfacing for all eyes to see.  
  
"Repay her for what Ryou?" Malik asked, his eyes teary.  
  
"For killing her!" he shouted at everyone, all but Marik in tears.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!" Bakura yelled back, "For crying out loud Ryou-koi! Those bastards killed her, you just happened to see it!" he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, he whimpered, as he swallowed hard at his dark's raised voice, memories coming back to him from when Bakura shouted at him before... and it always ended up in pain. His mind played scenes over and over again like a colourless silent film, forcing his eyes shut from the sudden blast of pain that raced through him.   
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
"RYOU!" A stern voice echoed through the house as the front door slammed shut, the young light quivering in the corner of the living room.  
  
"RYOU!" he called again as he searched for said teen, wobbling slightly from the alcohol he had consumed, and soon finding him crouching in fear.  
  
"Bakura-sama... please..." Ryou pleaded, his arms wrapped over his head for protection on what he knew was coming.  
  
"Please what? You worthless excuse for a hikari!" The white haired dark hit his light hard across the side of his head, knocking him down onto his side, tears instantly forming.  
  
**_Flashback Finish_**  
  
Bakura bit his lip, running his hand through his hair trying to control himself after seeing the fear in Ryou's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Ryou... I didn't mean to yell at you... but please for Ra's sake give me the knife... I don't' want you to die... and to be honest I don't feel like going myself just yet," he said with a soft smile, trying to cheer up his fear filled light.  
  
Ryou's expression stayed the same, fearful, guilty, too much emotion racing through his delicate mind, not knowing how to handle it. His eyes shook from the images he was seeing, the woman dying, the men beating her brutally, and now, his own pain and suffering from the one he cared about the most. Young, dull chocolate eyes looked up at Bakura, staring at him, their lifeless depths of confusion locking onto his dark.  
  
The room suddenly died, silence filling every space possible, no one's mouths speaking, no tears falling, and no movement moving as Bakura stood staring back at Ryou, knowing all to well on what he was seeing. The countless numbers of horrible memories he had plagued the young one's mind with. The pain and hurt, not just physically but mentally, and how much he regretted every last drop of it.  
  
"Come on Ryou just give it Kura," Malik said lightly, staring up at him with crying eyes, braking Ryou and Bakura's trance.  
  
"Ryou..." Marik said under his breath staring at said teen.  
  
"But... I..." he stuttered.  
  
"But nothing... now give it," Bakura insisted, holding out his hand as a soft smile came over him when he saw Ryou's eyes soften, the usual shimmer slightly visible.  
  
"_Ryou_" Bakura repeated, but with a sterner tone, "For Ra's sake hand it over now! You die I die, and not just physically... please..."  
  
Said light suddenly burst into more tears as he threw the blade across the room, diving onto his dark, instantly wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Marik instantly went after the blade, pocketing it straight away as he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"If you do anything like that I swear I'll kill you!" Bakura said, hugging his light tightly in his arms, kissing his pale face over and over again, wrapping his arms tightly round his waist, tears of happiness coming over him from now knowing his love was safe.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was so confused!" Ryou said between murmurs of tears, burring his head into Bakura's shirt, clinging to him like a newborn.  
  
Malik's face lit up with joy as he too put his arms around Ryou's legs from behind as he still sat on the floor.  
  
"Ryou! I was so scared, I thought we were going to loose you!" Malik chirped as he clung to his friend, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Ryou giggled softly as he held onto Bakura, not wanting to let go, and not being able to from Malik clutching his legs.  
  
_/ Promise me you won't even think about doing anything like that again Ryou- koi _ Bakura said through the mind link, still attacking his face with soft kisses.  
  
_/ I wont Kura-chan... I'm sorry and I promise not to even think about it ever again _ Ryou replied softly.  
  
"Good... cause I'll know about," Bakura said through Ryou's white locks in a whisper, snuggling his head into his neck, caressing his pale skin with his mouth.  
  
Marik cocked his head slightly, a playful smirk across his face, "Malik love... think we should... give these two a minute alone," he said gesturing towards the door.  
  
Malik looked up to see Bakura kissing Ryou, "An hour more like..." he said smiling as he stood up, and Ryou turned a bright shade of pink, "Just glad your still here..." Malik added, placing a quick kiss on the light's cheek when Bakura wasn't all over him.  
  
The two blondes shuffled off through the door, their footsteps being heard as they went downstairs and Bakura walked over, locking the door.

* * *

**THE END!!!!!!**

Hope you liked it, only a short fic I know But please tell me what you think about the ending

LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS TO EEEEEEEVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ IT!!!

**S4K**


End file.
